60 Drink
by UneLore
Summary: The gang goes drinking, they start playing 'spin the bottle'. Renji caught himself in a tight situation when he is dared to kiss Ichigo.


**Hiya guys! **//waves//

**Was some time since I last updated anything, and this time it's actually a new story, just uploaded it to dA as well.**

**Lore:** Sam, you might need to do the disclaimers and stuff-

**Me:** Ya' know, was just 'bout to! - Characters doesn't belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo! //bows down//

**Lore:** Other then that, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**060. Drink**

_What went through my mind__? I must have been out of my senses. I couldn't possibly have any feelings towards him, now could I? No, of course not. It was all just a mishap, a mistake ,nothing to worry about- sigh- Who am I kidding, I like the guy for Pete's sake. I did it under the influence of alcohol, meaning I was more honest with what I am feeling_. Sighing I continued the walk down the street, I had walked this way so many times already I knew it inside out, then out of nowhere I walk straight into someone. "I'm sorry." I say and am trying to get pass the person. "Pay more attentions as to where you walk than to what is going through your mind-" _I know that voice_ Looking up I met his smiling face. "-and you would have missed me, Renji."

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking passed him, this time, and he follows beside me. "I thought you had left, after what happened last night."

"Last night, hm, what are you talking about?" Shock written all over my face, I stared at him. "We went out drinking last night, right? I think I had too much to drink, can't remember much."

"Not remembering? What do you remember?" I asked, with the hope that the embarrassment from last night had actually been erased from this mans memory. Stroking his jaw, the way he tended to do when thinking, he answered: "I remember that Orihime and Matsumoto convinced us all to a game of 'Spin the bottle'. I do remember that Byakuya had to kiss you. After that it's pretty much blank." We were now outside the quest house, he had borrowed from Rukia, he asked me to tag along since he needed to pick something up.

"Oh, I see. Well Rukia fell asleep on Yoruichi; I think Soi Fon got a bit jealous about that. Hitsugaya kissed with Hinamori-chan a few time, all of which Matsumoto where spinning the bottle."

"Ha, I am not surprised by that. Did I do anything, anything that should be good to remember?" You asked as we entered the house, walking trough it to your room.

_"Renji I dare you to make out with Ichigo." I looked at her, feeling my cheeks heat up, in spite of the alcohol I think the redness in my face were mostly because of just that dare. Before I got to answer her, Ichigo had left his seat and was now sitting next to me on the floor. "You know, I wont bite. Promise." He gently whispered in my ear, How could he be so calm about something like this? I looked at Rukia, then at Ichigo. I took my sake bottle and swept it before turning to Ichigo, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer then I clasped my lips over his. I felt his hands move to place themselves on my waist, pulling me closer. Before I could do anything about it, he had pulled me into his lap and deepened the kiss. I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away, breathing heavily as the kiss had taken more time then it had felt like, and we both where in need of air. Looking at your smirking face I stood up and left, only to be followed by you seconds later. "Hey, Renji wait up." I didn't stop, not until you made me stop. "What's up?"_

"_What's up? That's all you have to say?" God, I sounded like a girl. "Oh just forget it. Go back to the others." I tried to move away but you grabbed my wrist, turning me to face you, before you pushed me against the wall and your lips where upon mine for the second time this night. I hit my fist against your chest but it didn't have any effect, as you now took both my wrists and held them over my head. My attempt to resist, were futile, when you nibbled on my lower lip then gently moving your tongue over my lip I sighed in my mind and gave up, slowly opening my mouth to let you in. I felt you smile before slipping your tongue inside my mouth, exploring it before touching mine as if asking it to come out and play. When I finally did return the kiss, full force I might add, you let go of my wrist and they found their way to the back of your neck, almost instantly, fingers digging into those orange locks of yours_.

Looking the other way, hoping that you would not notice my blush I answered; "No not really."

"Oh? Is that so?" I turned my face back towards you and got shocked at just how close your where standing. I nodded, to afraid to use my voice at the moment. "You see, Ren, I had this dream last night. A very realistic dream I might add."

"Unhu-" Was the only thing that I could get out of myself as I backed up against one of the walls as you walked even closer. "Yes you see, I dreamt about you, as a matter of fact." You placed you hands against the wall on either side of my head, leaning in close. "I dreamt that I heard you moan my name, as we were making out. Outside this inn." I gulped, he remembered. Oh God, I was screwed.

"That was- we had too much to drink last night, nothing needing repeating." I managed to get out, regretting the words as I saw your face change. "I mean- Ichigo-"

"No it's alright, I am sorry." As he turned his back against me I felt the little strength in my legs leave me and I sank into a pile on the floor.

"Ichigo, please… you don't understand. It was all just a mistake." He still had his back turned against me.

"Just a mistake, because of the alcohol."

"It was just a part of the game that got out of hand." _No this was not what I wanted to say_. "It was just us giving in to the urges under the influence of alcohol…that's all."

"That's all? It can't be that it actually was something I wanted to do? Something I have wanted to do for quite some time now?" My eyes widened, staring at his back.

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" I could hear him sigh, before he turned and sat down in front of me.

"You have seriously never noticed have you? And people actually call me the dense one." Without realizing it myself I pouted at the statement. "How do you suppose I should keep myself from molesting you when you make such a cute face, huh?" Now I wasn't pouting anymore, I was beat red, blinking not really comprehending what you had said. You chuckled, and moved your hand to gently caress my cheek. "Don't you get it? Renji, I like you. A lot." Still not letting what you said sink in I must have looked like a question mark. "Renji to earth, earth calling." You said and waved your hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my dazed state.

"I-I like you too, Ichigo." For better and worse I leaned forward and placed my lips upon yours before leaning back against the wall once more. This time it was you who blinked in surprise, though you recovered more quickly as you pulled me into a hug, laughing. "Oi Ichigo?" You kissed me, not roughly like last night but gently and sweet.


End file.
